The present invention relates to an extricating device for persons with spinal injuries and more particularly pertains to allowing a person having a spinal injury to be moved from a seated position to a horizontal position and onto an awaiting long board.
The use of immobilization devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, immobilization devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of immobilizing a person""s-head and neck during transport are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding go the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,058 to Reynolds discloses a device for the immobilization of a patient""s head and neck during transport, comprised of a disposable spine board and a series of securing straps. U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,211 to Doynow discloses an extraction splint capable of immobilizing the head, neck and spine of an injured person during transport to a medical facility. U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,747 to Timms discloses an immobilizing vest for extrication of accident victims with a spinal injury.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an extricating device for persons with spinal injuries for allowing a person having a spinal injury to be moved from a seated position to a horizontal position and onto an awaiting long board.
In this respect, the extricating device for persons with spinal injuries according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a person having a spinal injury to be moved from a seated position to a horizontal position and onto an awaiting long board.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved extricating device for persons with spinal injuries which can be used for allowing a person having a spinal injury to be moved from a seated position to a horizontal position and onto an awaiting long board. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of immobilization devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved extricating device for persons with spinal injuries. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved extricating device for persons with spinal injuries which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a support board positionable on the back, neck, and head of the person. The support board is conformable to the back, neck, and back of the person. The support board includes a main section having a generally rectangular configuration. The main section is positionable on the back of the person. The main section has an upper edge, a lower edge, and opposed side edges. The main section has a pair of hand receiving apertures therethrough inwardly of the opposed side edges. The support board includes an upper section extending upwardly from the main section. The upper section has an upper edge, a lower edge, and opposed side edges. The upper section is positionable under the neck and head of the person. The lower edge of the upper section is contiguous with the upper edge of the main section. A plurality of straps are coupled with the support board for securing the support board to the person. Each of the straps are adjustable. The plurality of straps include a pair of cross straps extending between the opposed side edges of the main section of the support board whereby the cross straps extend across a torso of the person. The plurality of straps include a pair of diagonal straps having upper ends secured to the opposed side edges of the upper section of the support board and lower ends secured to the opposed side edges of the main section. The diagonal straps are extendable over shoulders of the person. The plurality of straps include a forehead strap extending between the opposed side edges of the upper section downwardly of the upper edge thereof for extending over a forehead of the person. The plurality of straps include a chin strap extending between the opposed side edges of the of the upper section downwardly of the forehead strap for extending over a chin of the person.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more MS important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved extricating device for persons with spinal injuries which has all the advantages of the prior art immobilization devices and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved extricating device for persons with spinal injuries which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved extricating device for persons with spinal injuries which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved extricating device for persons with spinal injuries which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such an extricating device for persons with spinal injuries economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved extricating device for persons with spinal injuries for allowing a person having a spinal injury to be moved from a seated position to a horizontal position and onto an awaiting long board.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved extricating device for persons with spinal injuries including a support board positionable on the back, neck, and head of the person. The support board is conformable to the back, neck, and back of the person. The support board includes a main section and an upper section extending upwardly from the main section. The upper section is AS positionable under the neck and head of the person. A plurality of straps are coupled with the support board for securing the support board to the person. Each of the straps are adjustable.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.